


Better Together

by SoftSquish



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Natasha Romanov, Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSquish/pseuds/SoftSquish
Summary: Sharon has been half in love with Natasha for years, the attraction not fading over years. She thought she might never see the beautiful, witty redhead again after Leipzig and the disaster with the Accords, but after months of false identities and hiding Natasha asks Sharon to meet her at a safe house in Norway.Spending each day with Natasha, sharing a home with her, learning what maker her happy only draws Sharon closer, especially once Natasha makes a radical decision about her body.This is literally 8k of kinky fluffy nonsense where Natasha eats obscene amounts of Sharons cooking and gets fat while Sharon tries not to have a heart attack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot writing kink! Theres already so little fic for these two, let alone fic that caters to my kinky heart, so I figured the best way to get what you want it to write it
> 
> The whole thing is almost finished, theres just a scene at the end to finish up, it'll be posted over the weekend, likely finishing up on Monday. 
> 
> Kudos make my day and comments are even better!

Sharon gratefully dropped her pack on the stoop, tired after a long day of walking around twisting streets in the hot sun. The small of her back had been damp for hours and the tops of her shoulders radiated heat in a way that could only be sunburn, not that she could tell with her skin flushed like this. Pulling out her battered notebook, Sharon double-checked the house number and knocked, two heavy, three fast, one heavy, the same knock she and Natasha had used for years, ever since their third mission when they actually started to trust each other. Sharon tried to wipe the worst of the sweat from her face in the few moments before the bolt clicked and the door swung open to reveal Natasha’s crooked grin.

 

“Hey, stranger.” Natasha said dryly. Her hair was cut to her collarbone and dyed an ashy blonde, she was wearing a sort of flowy button down with no sleeves tucked into wide legged cropped trousers. Sharon’s stomach flopped, Natasha looked beautiful. In an uncharacteristically tactile gesture, Natasha leaned forward and brushed her lips against Sharon’s cheek.

 

“Ugh, don’t I’m all sweaty.” Sharon said through a smile, her first one in days. Her cheeks hurt from the unfamiliarity of it. Natasha snorted, stepping aside leaving room for Sharon. She was looking over Sharon’s shoulder, her eyes alert, mouth still curved in a smile. Sharon hoisted the pack back on her shoulder and stepped through into the narrow entrance hall, Natasha sliding the bolt back into place behind her.

 

“No tails since I got out of Berlin, I found an apartment in Belgium and hid out for a few weeks, spent the rest of the time all over Europe different identity each place. I’ve been using my emergency cash. I still have about a hundred thousand euros left. I got on the train as Charlotte Bueys an English teacher from Seattle, then I took a wrong turn and spent an hour wandering around town.”

 

Natasha stared at her hard for a moment, using that stare that seemed to cut right into Sharons soul. Natasha let her guard drop, and suddenly the bags under her eyes were staggeringly obvious.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Natasha exhaled heavily, showing Sharon more of her genuine mental state than she was usually allowed to see. Natasha looked away, breaking the moment.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you your room,” Natasha took a few silent steps down the hall, giving Sharon room to tug off her sneakers.

“The couple who owns this place redid the bathrooms sometime recently, the showers here are so good, they’re the kind with like benches and a bunch of different heads and like massage settings. It’s great I think you’ll like it. There’s also a bathtub that’s deep enough to cover your knees and boobs at the same time. There’s also a sauna, because of course there is.”

 

Sharon rubbed under her eye, feeling the stickiness of drying sweat and travel grime.

 

“Was that a hint for me to take a shower?” Sharon said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Natasha pressed her full lips together in a stifled smile, here eyes full of humour.

 

“Maybe”

 

The shower in Sharons ensuite was as luxurious as Natasha promised, Sharon made quick work of stripping down and washing the day off. She sat down in the cool spray and let her thoughts drift to pleasant things, namely, Natasha. Being around her again made something in the back of Sharon’s mind relax, feel a little safer, let her hackles down a little. Natasha seemed tense, more so than usual and those bags under her eyes meant she was running herself ragged. Sharon resolved to do anything she could to ease Natasha’s burden, even a little bit, maybe make dinner tonight to start. And wash up after. And make Natasha take a break. Maybe she could convince Natasha to let Sharon do something to take care of her for a little while. Sharon let herself indulge in picturing massaging Natasha’s shoulders, brushing her new blonde hair aside to rub up the sides of her neck, massaging tiny circles at the base of her skull, pressing kisses along the line of Natashas neck. Woah. Nope, time to stop that line of thought before it starts.

 

Sharon pulled herself back into reality. Switching off the water and reaching for a towel, she began to make a mental list of things she needed to do that day. First, give herself a better haircut and dye job, second, make Natasha dinner.

 

Walking downstairs in clean clothes, new chin length hair in a newly even light brown, Sharon let herself admire the house. It was all light wood, pine and birch with soft green walls, large windows and tasteful, comfortable looking furniture. A stone fireplace opened into the living room, not that it would get much use in the heat. She spotted Natasha sitting at the dining table reading, or at least pretending to read. A flat box sat on the table next to her- knowing Natasha it probably contained a new identity for Sharon and some intel. Sharon sat herself down across from Natasha, resting her forearms on the table, ready to wait patiently. Natasha closed the book- a mystery novel by the looks of it and began to remove papers, a passport and a phone from the box.

 

“I’m Nicole Rickman, a paralegal and you are Shannon Conelly, a history teacher. We’re friends from Chicago, we’re on a vacation slash writing retreat so you can finish your novel and I can work on my art. We know each other from college, friends since second year in a mandatory class, English maybe, we can figure it out if we need to,“ She said, sliding the passport and a paper with Shannon’s personal information to Sharon.

 

“I’m assuming you don’t know much about what happened after Berlin with the rest of the gang.” Natasha twined her fingers together and looked right at Sharon.

 

“It’s bad. I asked for backup and Tony brought a fourteen year old into the fight, which luckily isn’t something anyone but the Avengers knows. There were other Hydra super soldiers frozen in a bunker in Siberia, which I can’t say was surprising, but it certainly was an unpleasant shock.” Natasha paused and clenched her jaw so subtly, Sharon almost missed it.

 

“So I made a call, I let Steve and James go.” She blinked quickly and her nose twitched.

 

“Long story short, Rhodes ended up with serious spine damage and everyone who was fighting with Steve ended up in the RAFT in under 10 hours. No trial, no lawyers, just the highest security available.“ Natasha’s eyes were darting around now, her voice in the carefully neutral tone Sharon knew indicated strong emotions.

 

“Ross always was a real shit dick.” Sharon threw out, dryly. Natasha made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sound of disgust.

 

“They don’t even seem to pretend to care about due process! I got out of there before anything could happen to me, I doubt they would have let me live through another strike against the American government. I mean. Steve and me have been in contact, he busted them out about a week after they went in. but,” she dipped her chin to one side “If they find us, that’s what we’re looking at. Nothing even resembling a trial, just ocean prison.” Sharon scrubbed the side of her face.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yep!” Natasha replied, popping the p. “I’ll teach you the cypher for all this,” She waved her hand over the box, “after you’ve had a sleep. It’s my info on key players to watch to make sure they don’t surprise us. Natasha leaned back in her chair, sagging into it, clearly bone weary.

 

“They’re out for blood Sharon. I just- I can’t risk. I can’t go in there. It would kill me.” She stared at her hands for a moment, looking exhausted, haunted. She looked back at Sharon and smiled wryly.

 

“Guess I’m not done running after all.” She rasped.

 

Sharon leaned in, putting her hands near, but not touching Natasha’s.

 

“Listen. You’re not on your own in this anymore. I’m here, I’m not leaving, I’ll help you with this. Share the load.”

 

Natasha laughed again, light returning to her eyes “Oh, Samwise.” She said, something close to happiness in her voice.

 

“Starting with me making you dinner.” Sharon stood and walked over to the kitchen,

 

“So, what sort of food we got?”

 

After rifling through the near empty cupboards and fridge, Sharon had managed to gather ingredients for mac and cheese, something she knew how to make and make well. While the pasta boiled, she made a roux and added cheese and milk to make a cream sauce. She mixed the pasta and thick cheese sauce along with shredded sweet carrots, topping the whole thing off with the crumbled stale endpiece of a sourdough loaf and butter, then set the pan to bake. Natasha had wrinkled her nose at the carrots despite Sharon insisting it was good. Natasha served herself a generous bowl, then poked suspiciously at a shred of carrot.

 

Sharon took a bite and made an exaggerated mmm sound. Natasha cocked a delicate eyebrow and took a bite. She then scarfed down the entire bowl and went back for seconds. Sharon smiled to herself, privately happy she found something Natasha enjoyed so much on her first try. Natasha sat back down with another full bowl, and proceeded to eat it all, a little slower than the first, savouring the flavours.

 

“Alright,” Natasha sighed dramatically, “the carrot’s good.”

 

“Right? My dad put them in once when I was a kid, you know, extra hidden veggies, and it was actually really good so he just kept making it.”

 

“Who knew a spook like you could cook?” Natasha added playfully.

 

Later, elbow deep in suds, Sharon glanced over at Natasha and found her curled up on the couch, reading her mystery novel, something close to contentment on her face. 

Sharon immediately started planning breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now begins the Kink.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Sharon woke up early and followed google maps to the nearest grocery store right after opening. Peaches were just starting to come into season, knowing Natasha was partial to them, Sharon bought a metric ass load, along with everything she needed to make meals for the next several days. As she packed up the food, more than she had intended to buy, she gave a moment of silent thanks to her landlords for providing a grocery trolley to take her load home.

 

Natasha was awake and reading her novel on the couch again, wearing the same wide legged trousers and another flowy sensible shirt.

 

“Wondered where you went. You planning on cooking another meal with surprise carrots?” she said without looking up from her page.

 

“Well I was planning French toast stuffed with peaches and honey but I could add carrots to that if you really want.”

 

Natasha flew off the couch, appearing next to Sharon in a flash.

 

“You got peaches?”

 

Sharon set the bag on the counter, Natasha instantly stuck her hands in and pulled one out, taking a huge bite. Juices ran down her chin and she slurped the fruit, trying to get them all, then wiped her chin and liked her hand.

 

“You should probably have washed that first.”

 

Natasha shrugged, chewing the mouthful of peach with obvious joy.

She devoured three more peaches while Sharon cooked, growing more happy and sated with each one. She was still sucking juice off her fingers when Sharon served her the first slice of toast, sprinkled with a touch of nutmeg and cinnamon and garnished with a dollop of cream. Natasha made a small noise of satisfaction after the first bite and proceeded to eat another three slices. Sprawled like a cat in her dining chair there was no doubt about it, Natasha enjoyed this meal deeply.

 

They spent the morning reading, Natasha produced a new English language paperback from her room when she finished the mystery novel offered Sharon any of the paperbacks from her stash. Sharon picked a historical romance novel, eager to read something fun after her month of stress. They sat in comfortable silence in the living space, with only the sound of pages turning and people going about their day outside until Sharon got up to make lunch- eggs, roasted baby potatoes, caramelised onions and peppers. For the afternoon, Sharon learned the cypher Natasha mentioned and practiced it, stealing sidelong glances at a smudge of lashes or the curve of a thigh while Natasha finished her novel.

 

Sharon cooked homemade pizza for dinner, rolling out the dough with smooth passes of the rolling pin while Natasha picked out toppings. There was ease in Natasha’s posture and the set of her face Sharon had only seen a few rare occasions before. There was an absolute tenderness in Sharons heart for Natasha relaxed.

 

A week passed and the two settled into a routine. Sharon cooked, trying new dishes and old alike with Natasha, they read together, ran some light intelligence, did some basic training and conditioning, watched goofy movies and sitcoms, all while Sharon found herself longing for Natasha in a way she would better be able to suppress is she wasn’t seeing her daily. Watching Natasha do yoga on the back deck, all her power and grace and beauty had been too much for Sharon, she’d busied herself in making a cake for dessert instead of joining her or worse- continuing staring. Natasha came in still wearing her tight exercise clothing and made happy sounds while she ate and then, then she had sidled up next to Sharon while she was washing up, tapped her hip against Sharon’s and said,

 

“That was really good,” in a low voice before walking away.

 

Sharon had been at the house for two weeks when Natasha caught her wrist as she walked by Natasha’s corner of the couch.

 

“I have something to ask you. I have an idea and I’m not sure it it’s good or not.”

 

Sharon sat down as close as she dared to Natasha, caught between worry that something was wrong, someone was coming, they’d have to fight and the wild possibility Natasha would ask her for a kiss. Her heart beat hard and confused, so loud she was sure Natasha would hear it.

 

“Well, uh, there’s been no sign of Ross doing anything more than cursory searches for us, and even that’s tapering off as he runs out of money, so I think we can stay undercover safely for a while, maybe even under the same covers. So what I was really thinking is that as Nicole Rickman, I might want to appear a little more… average.”

 

Sharon’s heart did something funny, halfway between relief and disappointment.

 

“Well, what do you want to do? If you’re thinking plastic surgery I’m not sure that’s a good idea-“

 

“No! No, I’m thinking gaining some weight. Enough to make me look average.”

Natasha looked almost embarrassed for a flash, Sharon almost missed it before it was covered with neutrality.

 

“I mean, I don’t see why not? I mean you’ll be keeping up with your strength and skills, its not like you’re suggesting letting your muscles atrophy drastically or something. If you want to, go for it, its your body.”

 

Natasha’s face settled into relief, then shifted to her planning face.

 

“All right, that means you need to cook more food. Also, some of that protein powder for people who’re bulking is probably a good idea.”

 

Natasha outlined her plan and Sharon nodded along, a little confused but ready to do anything that might make Natasha happy.

 

 

Natasha started out the next day, after Sharon came back from the grocery story with nuts, protein powder and some whole milk. She mixed up and downed a glass of the powder mixed with the milk before Sharon even started on breakfast- eggs, toast and mushrooms sautéed in butter and herbs. Natasha took a double serving, adding extra butter to everything and following it with a latte and a banana. She made another change to her eating habits, snacking between meals on pastries, leftovers, whatever she could get her hands on.

Sharon could see Natasha wasn’t hungry when lunch came around, but she ate it anyways with her usual enthusiasm, her flat belly rounded out from all the food. After their training session Natasha was dozy and with her contented expression still on her face by the time Sharon started dinner. When she roused herself to come into the kitchen, Sharon noticed her belly was still rounded out a little from her snacks on top of the meals.

 

“Nat?”

 

“Mmm?” Natasha looked up from her seat at the counter.

 

“You don’t… you don’t have to have dinner if you’re not hungry, just because I’m making it or its part of your plan or something”

 

Natasha leaned back a little, regarding Sharon through narrow eyes.

 

“I know. I do want dinner though, your cooking is always amazing and after all, I am hungry.”

 

Sharon nodded and put a dish of risotto in front of Natasha.

 

 

After a week, Natasha was doing yoga on the deck again, in her tight exercise clothes and Sharon was trying to keep it together. Natasha was so lovely, so strong, so focused. Then Natasha bent into warrior II and, yeah, if Sharon looked closely, her hips and waist were a little wider than usual. Sharon honestly probably only noticed because she spend to much time watching Natasha out the corner of her eye, memorizing the curves of her body along with what made her laugh and her eyes go soft. But Natasha was undeniably a little wider, her belly a little softer. She looked good, she looked happy and Sharon found herself wondering how ten pounds, and another ten would look settled on Natasha’s body.

 

Natasha kept on drinking those thick shakes in the morning, eating double or triple portions of Sharons food and snacking. Her belly was always rounded out with food, swelling gently throughout the day.

 

A month of cooking later Sharon had her answer. Happy is how she looked. In the past few weeks of eating far more than she usually would, Natasha had become increasingly more relaxed and content from this small freedom she allowed herself. The weight softened her waist and widened her hips and thighs.

Natasha had a belly now, hardly anything really. Her hard abs were long gone, a layer of softness covering them. A little roll was gathering under her belly button, curving outwards timidly.

 

Sharon glanced in while Natasha was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror curiously for a solid half an hour, poking at her belly and hips a few times. That evening, Natasha mixed up another shake and drank the whole thing after dinner. After that was finished she asked Sharon if there was anything for dessert.

 

The first week after the additions of an evening shake and daily dessert, Natasha’s ass started to pull at those wide legged trousers she favoured. The fly pulled tight against the curve of her belly and the seat strained a little each time she sat. Sharon could see her hips and belly being compressed by the fabric, the waist digging into Natashas flesh- it couldn’t be exactly comfortable. She didn’t see Natasha out of the too tight pants until she came out of her room for dinner wearing leggings. Sharon watched her walk, a new bounce in Natashas ass and a new softness to her belly. Natasha sat at her usual spot at the counter, Sharon sorry she couldn’t see what Natashas ass was doing on that seat in those leggings.

 

“What’s on the menu tonight?” she asked, leaning her forearms on the counter. Was Sharon losing it or did they look a little rounder?

 

“Tonight I did a fritter using carrots, spinach, zuchinni, sharp cheddar, mashed potatoes and coriander. It’s fried and served with a sauce that’s basically half mayo half mustard, which sounds questionable, but I promise it’s good!”

 

“Dessert?”

 

“I did an apple spice cake with mascarpone icing.”

 

“Yum.”

 

“You say that about everything I make.” Sharon said, full of mock indignation.

 

“Everything you make is good. Maybe cause it’s you making it, but maybe because you’re a talented chef.” Natasha cocked her head, her gaze boring into Sharon.

 

“Maybe both.” Natasha’s tone was of complete sincerity.

 

Sharon turned back to the stove and laughed, her heart speeding up at the compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot, and Natasha, thickens
> 
> (there really isn't any plot here, just kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like what you read!

That weekend it rained cold and windy all day Friday through to Monday, neither of the women was much inclined to leave the house or do much of anything for that matter. Sharon opened their cover use only laptop and queued up a bunch of fun movies on Netflix and the pair spent the weekend lounging on the couch, something of a novelty. Natasha seemed to use the activity as an excuse to munch her way through most of the leftover apple cake, chocolate and candy she sent Sharon out to buy and really any snacks she could get her hands on. Something about lying on the couch in comfy pants away from her normal routine got Natasha eating non-stop through the whole weekend.

 

Monday Natasha kept up with the near constant eating, both for pure enjoyment of it and the sheer novelty, although she went back to her usual training as well. Tuesday morning, Natasha came out to breakfast in her pyjamas, pants clinging to her softened thighs, tank top riding up a little over her round belly. Once she drank her shake and had a coffee in hand she looked at Sharon, licked her lips and remarked, overly casually,

 

“I gained six pounds over the weekend.” There was something vulnerable in Natashas voice Sharon had only heard once before, when Natasha mentioned that Fury hadn’t trusted her with the Leimurian Star data. Sharon put down her knife and gave her full attention to Natasha.

 

“How do you feel about that?’

 

“All right. Not bad. Maybe like I should feel bad.” There she paused for a moment, Sharon staying quiet, letting Natasha speak at her own pace.

 

“Solid. Myself in a way I haven’t felt in a while.”

 

“That sounds like a good thing to me.” Sharon said. A soft smile crinkled her eyes as she looked at Natasha where she stood leaned against the counter, her face still pillow creased, the space between her eyebrows smooth and shoulders loose.

 

 

It may have only been a few pounds, but it was enough so Natasha couldn’t get into her favourite trousers even if she lay down and sucked in. Sharon found her in the bathroom lying on the floor with her fly unzipped, her plump belly pushing the zipper apart. As soon as she spotted Sharon, she started giggling.

 

“Sharon!” she wheezed out between giggles, “I’m too fat for my pants! Me! Black Widow!”

 

 

After using her considerable strength to pull the fly shut, Natasha managed to get the trousers to stay buttoned for two minutes, until she sat down and the button quickly worked itself out of the buttonhole. She changed into her exercise leggings and headed out to the deck. Watching her go through sun salutations, the thirty some pounds she’d gained were obvious. Most of it settled on her lower body, hips pillowed slightly over her waistband, softness gathered on her lower belly, widening her navel and curving outward. Her thighs were thicker, her ass had plumped up into something generous. Some of it gathered over her ribs, making little rolls and creases appear at her waist as she moved. Her back was softening too, and her cheekbones were a little less steep lately. The hard muscles of her arms were starting to blur, just a little. But more than that, Natasha stood easy more often than tense now, and contentment lay on her face on a daily basis. Watching her through the glass doors, Sharon thought she was more beautiful now than ever before. Natasha came in after a while, cut herself a pre dinner slice of pie and smothered it in cream, eating it at the counter, telling Sharon about her readings between bites.

 

The next week, Natashas stretchy, flowy clothing started to noticeably not fit so well anymore. Her tank tops started riding up, struggling to fit over her round love handles and belly. Her sensible button downs started pulling at the buttons. Not just at her breasts like all button downs do, but below her navel at the softest part of her belly, then all over. Her pants and leggings clung to her round thighs and spreading ass, pinching her plump belly and soft hips as the day went on and she ate. Natasha started popping the buttons of her trousers after she finished a meal, letting her belly happily expand, pushing her zipper down more often than not. Then she began unbuttoning them at the start of each meal, her belly rounding outward as she ate, savouring each bite in a way that could make Sharon blush. One rainy Wednesday Natasha emerged in leggings instead of trousers or jeans, the stretchy material more forgiving than too-tight cotton. Sharon didn’t see Natasha back in trousers after that.

 

 

After a few days of tank tops, Natasha came for breakfast in a emerald green button down that Sharon particularly loved as it brought out the rosy colour of Natashas cheeks and made her eyes shine. The buttons strained, gapping at her breasts and at the roundest part of her belly. It lasted through breakfast and lunch, pulled a little tighter, but Natasha didn’t change out of it or do anything more than squirm a little when she first sat down. Natasha curled up on her favourite chair with a novel, in Russian this time, a woman wearing armour riding a horse on the cover and settled herself in for the afternoon, a plate with a few muffins in easy reach. The muffins quickly disappeared as Natasha read, thoroughly engrossed in her book. After a few hours, she stood up to stretch, drawing Sharon’s eye away from the files she was decoding. A button had worked itself loose at Natashas breasts, revealing a slice of pale pretty flesh and a lacy bra. Sharon hurriedly directed her gaze down, only to find that more buttons had worked themselves loose and Natashas soft, plump belly peeked out. It rolled over the waistband of her pants, the upper part of it starting to round out to match the lower, creating a crease folding slightly around her navel. The lower part was soft and lovely, Sharon had the sudden urge to run her hands all over it, to push her nose into the curve of it while she kissed the crease of Natashas thigh. Pushing the thought down, Sharon turned back to her work, hoping she hadn’t been staring open mouthed at her friend.

 

If Sharon didn’t know better, she’d think Natasha was deliberately wearing ill fitting clothes just to tease her. Sharon swore Natasha popped a button off that same green shirt just a week after Sharon had been drooling over her. That aside, Natasha seemed to be treating it like a challenge, as though she was seeing just how much it would take to be unable to wear her clothes. After her shirts started to reach the point of restricting her movement, Natasha finally admitted defeat. She put on her biggest t shirt, pulling tight around her thickened hips, shadowing her widening navel and dragged a blushing Sharon out to shop. They found new jeans in the skinny dark wash Natasha liked, new tank tops, t shirts underwear, some cozy sweaters for fall, rapidly approaching and to Natashas delight, a pair of wide legged trousers which she wore out of the store. Sharon’s heart flipped oddly when she noticed that when unconstrained, Natasha’s belly, ass and thighs jiggled when she walked and spread wide when she sat down. Natasha looked much more comfortable in her new, properly fitting clothes several sizes up, as much as she missed the skin tight clothing letting her see all the gorgeous curves of Natasha’s body, Sharon was glad Natasha was comfortable again.

 

Sharon found Natasha lingering at an open cupboard, staring at the near empty jar of builder’s powder, lovely in a pink and blue flower print and jeans hugging but not squishing her. Sharon walked up to stand beside her, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Natasha turned towards her, curls swishing against the fabric of her shirt. She fixed Sharon with a resolved look.

 

“I think I’m going to stop drinking the shakes. I don’t want to keep sizing up as fast, but I want to keep eating and they keep me from eating what I want, you feel?”

 

“Well if drinking them isn’t making you happy, don’t do it.” Sharon said, stealing a glance at Natasha’s cleavage on full glorious display. Natasha nodded and leaned back, raising her book again.

 

Peach season approached its end with the arrival of August. Sharon lingered over the display piled high in the grocery, mulling over the idea of preserving them, so Natasha could eat them whenever she wanted. Maybe doing something with jars the way her mother used to make jam from their crab apple tree every year. She ended up walking out with boxes of mason jars (thank you hipsters) and enough peaches to fill the grocery trolley. Arriving home, Sharon covered the counter with bags of peaches. When had she started thinking of this little house as her home? She stood, frowning at the fruit, unsure of how she felt about that Freudian slip. There was no use getting attached to a safe house, it could cause her to make a mistake, to stay when she should run.

 

“What’s with the harvest?”

 

Natasha’s dry tone pulled Sharon out of her anxious reverie. Natasha was still in her pyjamas, her blonde hair curly, she must have just got out of bed. Her face was open, curiosity and sleepiness directed right at Sharon.

 

“oh, I um. Thought maybe I could make some preserves or can them. They’re almost out of season and I know how much you like them, so.” Sharon shrugged, gesturing at the multitude.

 

Natasha smiled, easy grin unfurling slowly.

 

“Ok. You know how to do that?” She reached into the cupboard for a mug, standing on tiptoe. Sharon let her eyes linger on Natasha, taking an easy dip down and up her chubby body.   
  
“Mmhm. Mom used to make jam, I’m gonna look for a good peach recipe today.” Natasha turned back with her mug. Sharon hurriedly tore her eyes away from Natasha’s lush ass certain she’d been caught staring. Natasha continued making coffee giving no indication she’d seen.

 

“I can just imagine little you getting in the way of that. Dipping your fingers in something, being a general menace. Some idyllic family thing.” She paused while filling the water reserve in the coffee maker.

 

“Tell me if you want any help with it.” Natashas voice was a little uncertain, like she wasn’t quite sure what she was getting into. Sharon knew this was something Natasha was letting her see. Looking at the woman leaning on the counter across from her, affection spread through Sharon’s chest like sunshine.

 

“It is a lot of work for one person.” Sharon let herself trail off. Natasha quirked her mouth, shifting easily back to her usual playfulness.

 

“Breakfast first?”

 

“Breakfast first.”

 

Natasha found a recipe for spiced peaches using nutmeg, cinnamon and a little salt. With the limited stove space and pot volume, the two women decided to work in tandem, both of them prepping the fruit, then Natasha sanitizing the jars and Sharon taking care of the cooking part. Before they got started, Sharon pulled two aprons from the linen closet. Natasha pulled hers on, avoiding her ponytail, then turned her back to Sharon, looking at her expectantly. The late morning sun illuminated the edge of Natashas face, casting a radiating glow following the curves of her nose, her lips, her arm. Sharon stood stock still, hypnotized for a long moment before getting with the program and tying Natasha’s apron strings. Sharon brushed Natasha’s waist as she tied the bow, every nerve in that hand lighting up at once. She drew in a shaky breath, hoping Natasha hadn’t heard as she finished the bow.

 

Natasha spun her finger in a circle, indicating for Sharon to do the same as her. Natasha’s small deft hands brushed either side of Sharon‘s waist as she tied the strings, making Sharon’s breath catch. God she has it bad if these little, meaningless touches were making her heart flutter like a schoolgirls. By the time she composed herself and turned back a around, the whole process taking a matter of seconds, Natasha had already peeled half a peach perfectly with a paring knife that seemed to have come from nowhere. Warm golden sun filled the kitchen as they worked. Juice ran sweet and sticky over their hands, dripping down their arms, the summery scent of peaches quickly filled the little kitchen. Natasha ran a meandering stream of conversation and jokes, telling a few stories of times with Clint’s family, Laura teaching her how to cook simple recipes along with the kids, pancakes and muffins and grilled cheese. Her smile as she worked was radiant, warming everything until the whole kitchen turned golden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the conclusion to this lovely kinky romp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoy reading!

Fall came, cooling the air and yellowing the leaves. With the change in season, Sharon started making little pastries of all kinds and leaving plates of them in the kitchen and living room for Natasha. She eats them throughout the day, Sharon could almost think it was absentminded if it wasn’t for the quiet satisfaction radiating from Natasha at every bite. Natasha’s new pants began to pull tight around her hips and thighs as they plumped up more each day. Sharon watched her softening sides and belly started to push at sweaters they bought such a short time ago. Natashas thighs had always touched, but now they pressed together when she walked. Sharon felt a fluttering each time she saw Natasha, each time she noticed something that had changed about Natashas body, about her behaviour.

 

After a week of heavy comfort foods, cheese soups, sweet potato gnocci, butter sage chicken, plus the new addition of buttery pastries, Natasha gained at a pace she hadn’t since she gave up the builders shakes. She must have only put on about five pounds over the week, but suddenly there was a deep crease at her waist all the time and the softness on her back had grown into a pair of noticeable love handles. Her arms softened too, a sleek layer of pudge covering her hard muscles. She was soft, touchable, something completely different from how she’d been the whole time Sharon had known her. Natasha seemed unbothered by the changes to say the least, Sharon caught her several times squishing her belly surreptitiously, a satisfied smile on her face. Something about it made her ache, made her cheeks heat up and her thoughts turn hot and heavy.

 

Over the next few weeks, Natasha seemed to eat constantly, her belly constantly pushed out with food, expanding throughout the day as she ate. The only times Sharon saw her without food was while she was working out, and even then there was a glass of orange juice ready for her to drink nearby. It went on fast, the crease at her waist deepening, a new roll appearing above it, her loose pyjama t shirt growing tighter by the day. Her leggings stretched tight over chubby hips, every step made her thighs jiggle. Her soft hips and love handles pillowed over the waistband of her jeans. Sharon even noticed Natashas breasts starting to spill over the edge of her bra, something they had not done when it was new. Some secret thrill went through Sharon with every conformation Natasha was getting softer. It brought pleasant, confusing heat between Sharon’s legs. God, she needed to stop salivating over Natasha, she was sharing a living space with her for the foreseeable future, this wouldn’t do.

 

The trees were bare, autumn not quite over, winter not quite begun. Natasha seemed to grow plumper by the day, her pudgy belly pulling her shirts tighter and tighter day by day. She was gaining mostly to her lower body though, her thighs and ass seeming to spread wider each time she sat down. Sharon noticed her ass and round, soft hips starting to get in the way as Natasha gained faster than she could properly keep up with. Her trousers desperately needed replacing, pulling tighter and tighter around her. Natasha largely stuck to wearing sweats and stretchy leggings, giving her ever full belly and expanding hips room. She did squeeze into a pair of too small trousers one evening. They were tight, her generous ass leaving little room for her plump belly, clinging tight to soft thighs. Natasha popped a button off the trousers after a day of eating steadily, resolutely keeping the pants buttoned even as they cut into her until the pressure from her swollen belly became too much. When it popped, Natashas belly gently surged forward pushing down her zipper and rounding out. Sharon nearly dropped the book she was holding, mesmerized.

 

Natasha crept closer and closer to having gained 50 pounds, plenty on her small frame.

 

Sharon lit the first fire of the season in the hearth, turning back to find Natasha, snug in new jeans and a black sweater, watching her with a look close to unmasked ferocity. Natasha tracked her movements all the way back to the couch, Sharon settled herself near but not touching Natasha.

 

“What’s that look?”

 

“I have something I want you to see.” Natasha said, her voice low, careful.

 

Natasha reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it, exposing her lower belly, pale and soft in the firelight. She ran her finger across the bottom curve, where it was softest, around her navel, tracing pale pink threads on her skin.

 

“I have stretchmarks. They’re on my thighs too. And my ass. And my hips.” She looked at Sharon, heat in her gaze. “I got them from eating too much of your cooking.”

 

Sharon started, making to back up a little, not sure where this was going, ready to apologize, a little aroused and guilty from watching Natasha stroking her own body Natasha reached out and grabbed her wrist.

 

“Sharon.” Natasha pressed her pretty lips together and took a heavy breath,

 

“I like this, this is my body that I chose for myself. And I’ve seen you watching me, I think you like it too. I think you like cooking for me. I think you like watching me eat and get too fat for my clothes and doing things I like.” Suddenly Natasha’s face was very close to Sharon’s, she could feel Natasha’s breath warm on her face. Sharon realized she had closed her eyes, and forced them open. Natasha was so, so close. Her green eyes picked up flecks of gold in the firelight, and her cheeks- her cheeks were flushed.

 

Natasha let her gaze drop to Sharon’s mouth, heat flashed through Sharon. Natasha took her hand, the contact sent flickers through her body, she was hyperaware of how close Natasha was.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Natasha said, her voice low and sweet like honey.

 

Dreamlike, Sharon leaned forward and sealed her mouth against Natasha’s. Natasha cupped the back of her head, twining her fingers through Sharon’s hair. Their lips slid together and Sharon brought her hand to cup Natasha’s jaw, trying to bring herself closer. Natasha ran her tongue along Sharon’s lower lip, deepening the kiss. At that heat bloomed low in Sharon’s belly. As though she could tell, Natasha smiled into Sharons mouth, slipping an arm around her waist to draw her in. Sharon reached out haltingly, finally settling her hand Natashas waist. Natasha drew a quick breath in at the touch, reassured, Sharon dragged her hand up to cradle the soft flesh there. Natasha intensified the kiss, nipping Sharons lower lip, pushing Sharon back into the couch.

 

A thrill passed through Sharon at Natasha covering her, making her feel small and protected. She ran her hands down Natashas soft back, caressed her thick hips. Natasha moved down, trailing soft kisses along Sharon’s jaw and neck. Her sweater was still rucked up, exposing the plump lower curve of her belly and the soft roll at her hips over the top of her jeans. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Sharon gazed up at Natasha- she was lovely, flushed with kiss-dark lips, blonde hair curling, mussed. She gently cupped Natashas jaw, her other hand lingering at Natashas side.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sharon breathed, low and reverent.

 

Natasha looked away, shifted slightly. After a long moment she turned her head and caught Sharons hand where is was on her jaw and kissed the inside of her wrist. Sharon drew a breath in at the kiss, all her attention on the feel of Natashas lips on the delicate skin. Natasha sucked slow, gentle kisses all along the sensitive inside of Sharons arm until she was melting into the couch cushions, a pleasant warmth pulsing low between her legs where they were caught pressed together by Natashas cushioned thighs. Natasha skimmed her lips over Sharons, then began kissing her slowly, carefully as though they had nothing but time. Sharon gripped Natasha tightly, trying to get as close as she could, lost in the feeling of Natasha’s body pressed against her own.

 

The fire had begun to burn low when Sharon next opened her eyes. The shadows were deep in the low light, Natashas hair burned almost the shade of it’s lost red. The world was warm and syrupy, her eyelids heavy, Natashas weight over her comforting.

 

“I could stay here forever.” Sharon ran her hands through Natashas hair, scratching her scalp. Natasha hummed, and mumbled something against Sharons chest.

“Hmm?”

 

Natasha rearranged her head to look at Sharon.

 

“I said I don’t want to sleep in jeans.”

 

“Mmmmm. Yeah.”

 

Natasha dragged herself up, perched on the edge of the couch.

 

“You coming?”

 

Sharon allowed herself a moment to drag her sleepy eyes up and down Natasha’s body, curves outlined in orange glow, before sitting up.

 

“Sleep in my bed tonight.” Natasha’s eyes were deadly serious, this was not a light invitation. Natasha didn’t easily trust people, friends or not, when it came to letting herself be completely vulnerable unconscious in front of them. Sharon had seen her sleep in the same space as exactly three other people, once on after a mission on Clint’s shoulder and another time curled up beside Steve and Sam as they kept watch. Sharon let her gaze go soft and nodded, smiling at Natasha.

 

“Just let me put on pyjamas first.” She leaned over and kissed Natasha once, pouring all her affection into it.

 

Sharon quickly washed up, braiding her hair sloppily. She debated putting on new knickers, just in case and ended up putting on a light blue pair embroidered with green and copper flowers she impulse bought sometime a month back, just in case. A little fancy for sleeping, but Sharon knew she looked great in them and she wanted to show off a little for Natasha. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she looked a little… softer than usual. She walked closer to her reflection, curious. Sharon hadn’t imagined it, her belly had softened into a small roll, barely there, a soft curve pulling the fabric of her knickers. And huh. Her thighs looked a little softer too. Not much, just a little, maybe three kilos since she moved in with Natasha. Not surprising, but unexpected. Sharon wasn’t used to her body doing something without her noticing. Sharon surveyed herself for a hard moment, poking at the thin layer of softness under her navel. It was kind of nice. She pulled on her pyjama pants and left to join Natasha.

 

Natasha was standing over the sink brushing her teeth when Sharon found her. The thin satin of her pyjama pants skimmed over her lush hips and thighs, a tight tank top hugged her plump, cushioned torso. Sharon felt eyes on her and looked away to find Natasha smirking at her. Sharon blushed, knowing Natasha had caught her staring. She retreated into the bedroom, standing awkwardly, not wanting to sit on the bed without Natashas permission. The sink turned on, then off, and the swish of satin came up behind Sharon. Natasha hugged her from behind, her nose pressing in between Sharon’s shoulder blades.

 

Natasha slid her hand from Sharons hip, dragging her fingers.

 

“Come to bed.”

 

Sharon followed Natasha as she climbed into bed, uncertain until Natasha turned out the light and lay down in comfortable silence. Sharon settled herself behind Natasha, tentatively placing a hand on her soft waist. Natasha rolled over, her legs curved towards Sharon. They stayed there, bodies like question marks, hands reaching toward each other for a long while in the dark. Sharon was almost asleep, drifting in the liminal space of not quite consciousness.

 

“Sharon.” She dragged herself into awakeness opening her eyes to the shadow of Natasha.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m… I’m really glad you’re here. With me.”

 

“Me too.”

 

 

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
